


Red Fern

by Generaljazz



Category: Transformers Generation One, kinda I guess - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generaljazz/pseuds/Generaljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a teen that has an increasingly hard life. And when she thinks it can't get any worse it does. But then life decides to give her another chance as she meets a new family. ~summary sucks story is better~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fern

It all started out on a farm in the middle of no where. In a brown, two storied house there was a girl. Her name was Taylor, but everyone called her Red. Red was in her bedroom reading a book. She lived on a farm that breed, raced, and sold racehorses. The big muscular ones, the farm would keep to race or sell. The smaller ones weren't as fortunate, they would be sold to a slaughter house or sold for other things. And this day was like no other, a large trailer drove up the driveway. Most likely with a new batch of horses, upon hearing the trailer Red jumped out of the beanbag she was reading in and ran down the stairs to meet the new arrivals. Her father, Jack helped bring the first horse out. He was a chestnut color, with two left white socks. Jack nodded to one of the other men and brought him inside one of our large barns.the next one to come out was a smaller female Arabian. She was a grey color with many small black dots decorating her body. She was perfect, usually the horses brought here would be scared and fight off the men but, she didn't. She was very well tempered and good looking. But one of my father's co-workers didn't seem to think she was as good as she looked.  
He shook his head in disapproval.

"She doesn't have any energy! Take her away!" He yelled at the other man.

Red ran up to her and took her lead roughly from my father's co-worker's hand.

"NO! She's a good horse, don't take her away! I'll keep her!" Red yelled.  
Jack had walked out of the barn just in time to hear what Red had said. He smiled and walked up to his co-worker and told him that this horse was now Red's. Jack had always wanted Red to have her own horse, but she had never had any interest in racing or horses. So he was delighted to see that she was following in his footsteps. But really, Red just couldn't bare to see the innocent mare be killed or worse. So she decided to take action and save the mare.  
Inside Red's home, her mother, Rose was coughing brutally in her bed. Rose was very sick and Red nor her family could do anything about it. So they told her to stay in bed, as Jack works 24/7 all day, everyday. Unless it's race day, then Red and her father get somewhat dressed up and go watch.  
Outside Red was leading her new mare into a fairly large stall. Red walked into the stall to show the mare that it was safe, then lead her in. She walked in without a hassle and started eating. Red sat on a bale of hay outside the stall watching her eat. 

"I wonder what ill name you." Red commented talking to herself.  
"How about 'not as good as Titan'?" Red's brother said in a mocking tone. Oh yes, Red has a brother. His name? Hunter. And he had a super horse named Titan.  
"You know she is! You're just afraid!" Red yelled at him.  
"Oh, I'm afraid? I'm not the one who stopped riding after 'the accident'." He spat.  
Red just glared lasers at him.  
"Then let's see who's horse is better shall we?" Hunter offered.  
"What do you mean?" Red asked.  
"Let's have a little race on the track. If you're not scared enough." He challenged.  
"You're on!" Red said as Hunter walked over to Titan's huge stall.  
Red went down the hall to the tack room to get her old saddle. She found it stuffed under an old racing blanket. She hurriedly dusted it off and went back to her horse's stall. She put the tack down on a bale of hay and lead her horse out of the stall. The horse happily obliged and skipped out of the stall. As Red led tied her up to the closed stall. Closing her eyes and praying her horse would let her ride her, she put the tack on. The horse just stood there patiently.  
Hunter had just gotten all of Titan's tack on him, Titan is a very strong, large and fast horse. Red was going to need a miracle to beat him, hopefully her new horse was that miracle.  
Red had gotten all of the tack on her horse, Hunter mounted Titan and rode to our private racetrack. Red took a deep breath as she held the rains tight with nervousness.  
"We're going to win." She stated as she mounted the Arabian.  
The little mare sat still as Red mounted her first horse in 8 years. When she was on the Arabian she sat still on her back and exhaled the breath she had been holding in. She told the little mare to start walking as she did so.  
"For now I'll call you... CloudJumper." She whispered to the horse to get no response back.  
CloudJumper and Red approach the track were Titan and Hunter were already waiting. Titan was pacing in a circle with a bit too much energy.  
"You ready to lose?" Hunter teased.  
"No, I'm ready to win." I spat back at him.  
There was a defined white line at the beginning of the race track, they both waited behind the line ready for hunters call to start.  
"GO!!" Hunter yelled as he got a head start.  
Red kicked CloudJumper, a signal to run, and the little mare took off with unbelievable power. Red was slightly tossed back at the sheer strength of the Arabian. Titan hadn't got very far ahead even though he had a head start. He was only ahead of Red by a length.  
Upon hearing his son yell 'GO!' Jack had ran to the racetrack to see Who he and his famous horse Titan more racing. To say that he was surprised to see Red racing, was the understatement of the year. He quickly pulled out his phone and started video taping. No one ever been his son and Titan, he was certain by the 10th race that Titan was unbeatable, but Red's horse might just prove him wrong.  
Titan and CloudJumper were necking neck going down the backstretch, Titan was basically breathing down CloudJumper's neck. As their jockeys were ushering them on, telling them to go faster, that they could do it. Then out of nowhere CloudJumper gets a sudden burst of energy, speeding ahead of titan and she keeps going, and going till' these she's lengths ahead head of him. No one could stop that horse now, it wasn't even a race anymore. CloudJumper was now rounding the turn for home, And Titan was just finishing the backstretch. As glory music played in Red's head she took one hand off of the rains and held it up in a fist and waved it around to say she had won in a race against the unbeatable Titan.  
Red jogged CloudJumper a little waiting for Titan to Finnish. Titan approached the finish line at a walk. Defeated, Titan hung his head in shame, as did Hunter.  
"Alright how much do you want for her?" Hunter asked, completely unaware of his father's presence. Red just smiled.  
"She is NOT for sale." Red stated as she patted CloudJumper's neck.  
"Not even for $5,000?" Hunter bargained.  
"Nope." Red smiled and walked off the track.  
"Aww ca' on, I'll trade Titan!" Hunter begged.  
"No." Red flat out told him.  
"Fine." Hunter just made Titan sprint past Red flinging dirt at them.  
"UGH!" Red yelled as a of dirt engulfed them.  
CloudJumper snorted and took off after them enraged. Red was surprised at CloudJumper's action as she struggled to hold on. CloudJumper slowed to a stop when she saw Red almost fall off of her. When CloudJumper stopped Red got off of her and caught her breath, she had started Red. While Red was catching her breath, her dad walked up behind her.  
"That was some great racing out there. You two were made for each other." Jack , her dad, stated.  
"Thank you." Red said.  
"You were smart not to sell her." Jack rewarded.  
"So, how long were you watching us?" Red asked.  
"Long enough, I would like you to be your horse's jockey when I race her." Jack offered.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa who said anything about racing MY horse?" Red asked.  
"I did, because she's my horse."Jack stated.  
Red had right then made up her mind, she was going to run away.  
"Fine." She said as she stomped off with CloudJumper trailing behind her. 

~\|later that night|/~

Red snuck into the barn that CloudJumper's stall was in. She carried a small school bag filled with her money, some clothes, food, and blankets etc. She was going to run away and that was that, she had told her mother and left a bracelet with her, made of horse hair. It was currently 11:57PM, she went to the tack room down the hall. She grabbed her saddle along with 2 saddlebags, Red filled them with idems beneficial to CloudJumper. She set down the tack quietly on a bale of hay. She led CloudJumper out of her stall and tacked her up. She brought anything she could with her. All the sudden it occurred to her she was going to get away with this. Then Titan Hunter's horse started making a ruckus. A light in the house came on and Jack's window opened.  
"WHOS THERE?!" Jack yelled.  
Red of course had her black hoodie on, and knew that if she road out The front Jack would probably think that she was a thief. She only had one choice run out the back, she took one look at Jack's window and knew, he knew it was her.  
"RED?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! STOP!!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.  
That was Red's que, she told CJ to run out the front. Little Arabian took off down the seemingly never ending driveway. 

Red and CJ were currently walking on the side of a road. It had been 2 days since they ran away, they had gotten pretty far. But not far enough, they stopped at a park. Red sat under a large tree, she pulled out a canned soda and slowly drank it. Apparently a parent knew that Red was a runaway, and had called the police. Of corse the cop came in his car. Mistake number one. He was very out of shape. Mistake number two. He came over to Red and said i'm thinking along the lines of your coming with me. Sorry that wasn't going to happen. Red had hopped on CJ and ran, the cop ran after them then he gave up and ran back to his car. CloudJumper was running full speed ahead, until a closed off road came up. CloudJumper had no probably jumping it was what the ground was made of, horses can't sprint or jump on concrete. But somehow, she did she was running semi-full speed and jumped the barricade. We were now running towards free land, the next state. The next state over just so happen to be Kentucky, the horse racing sate. We were home free, that was until Red's 18th birthday witch was in 2.5 months. Red signaled CJ to go ahead and to continue till' the next town.  
~-\\\End of chapter//-~


End file.
